Pathfinder: Slayer's Whip
Normally, whips make very poor weapons. They are training tools and devices for punishment, not intended to kill someone quickly and efficiently. However, the advantages of a whip that can kill quickly are obvious. Its long reach and light weight make it ideal for agile warriors. Thus, the slayer's whip, a short whip braided with razor wire. A slayer's whip can remove fingers and slice tendons with ease. It is a specialist's weapon, but absolutely deadly in the right hands. Statistics The following statistics are based on a Medium slayer's whip. The slayer's whip is an exotic one-handed weapon. Unlike a normal whip, a slayer's whip only has 10-foot reach. A slayer's whip deals lethal damage, regardless of the target's armor, does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and threatens all squares in its reach. A slayer's whip is not a light weapon, but you can still apply the benefits of the Weapon Finesse feat to the slayer's whip. Feats The following feats are specifically designed for use with the slayer's whip. Some are also effective for an ordinary whip. Precise Lash (Combat) *'Prerequisite:' Base attack bonus +5, Weapon Focus (slayer's whip), Whip Finesse *'Benefit:' You may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier for your damage rolls with a slayer's whip. Whip Drag (Combat) *'Prerequisite:' Improved Trip, Whip Finesse *'Benefit:' If you attempt a trip maneuver with a whip or slayer's whip and beat the target's CMD by 5 or more, you may choose to deal the target damage equal to your Dexterity modifier and/or pull the target 5 feet closer to you. Whip Finesse (Combat) *'Prerequisite:' Base attack bonus +1 *'Benefit:' You can use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier for your attack rolls and Combat Maneuver Bonus when wielding a whip or slayer's whip. Whip Grab (Combat) *'Prerequisite:' Base attack bonus +3, Whip Finesse *You can use your whip or slayer's whip to grab objects within reach. You must make an melee touch attack against AC 10 to do so. If the object is lying loose and is Tiny or smaller, you can pull it to you as a standard action. If the object is larger, you can coil the whip around it tightly. You may use an immediate action while falling to grab an object in this way to slow or stop your fall (DM's discretion about exact effects). Finally, you gain a +2 bonus to disarm maneuvers when wielding a whip or slayer's whip. Whirling Wall (Combat) *'Prerequisite:' Base attack bonus +11, Combat Reflexes, Weapon Focus (slayer's whip), Whip Finesse *'Benefit:' You gain a +4 bonus to damage rolls on attacks of opportunity with a slayer's whip. If you use your attacks of opportunity to attempt a disarm or trip maneuver, you gain a +2 bonus to your CMB for that maneuver. Ranger Combat Style: Slayer's Whip As an alternative to one of their normal combat styles, rangers can choose to specialize in the slayer's whip. All normal benefits and restrictions of combat styles apply. In addition to the normal benefits of a combat style, rangers who choose the slayer's whip style gain Exotic Weapon Proficiency (slayer's whip) as a bonus feat at 1st level. 2nd-Level Feats: Combat Reflexes, Improved Disarm, Improved Trip, Whip Finesse, Whip Grab. 6th-Level Feats: Precise Lash, Whip Drag. 10th-Level Feats: Greater Weapon Focus (slayer's whip), Whirling Wall.